Why Why previousley published as Why
by kerryhultum
Summary: set after series 2 Jack i till coming to term with th loss of wen and oh Ianto i there for him


Why 

By Kerry Louise Hultum

Story information :

Set after the end of series 2 jack and Ianto find comfort and love in each and much needed support after the loss of Tosh and Owen bringing them closer than ever.

It had been a week since the deaths of Owen and Tosh the team had mumbled through work with out hardly a word to each other only talking when necessary. "Gwen" called Jack "might as well get off home rift is pretty quiet tonight sure Rhys would love to see you home". Gwen nodded her approval grabbed her coat waved bye to Jack and Ianto then disappeared out of the hub. Jack then turned to Ianto "how about you staying or going?". Ianto looked with shock since the loss of there team mates the 2 of them had not bean with each other, maybe this was a sign that life had to carry on that Jack and Ianto had to carry on. Maybe just maybe this meant Jack needed to talk how he was feeling, Ianto had been waiting for this they all needed to talk. "Staying" he said. "Ok" came the reply with that the rift monitor beeped "weevil" in boot town Ianto said "off we go, to the SUV hunting to do" Jack sighed.

They had found the creature after about 5 minutes "out he way" yelled Jack to a group of petrified bystanders who swiftly ran for cover, Jack and Ianto then moved in on the weevil one on each of its sides. The weevil spun round striking Ianto with its razer sharp claws. "Arr" shouted Ianto and he fell to the ground and rolled out the way clutching his arm which was now red with his own blood. "Ianto" yelled Jack upon seeing this seeing his Ianto his lover his sole mate hurt, Jack turned round raised his now un holstered weabley and took aim a single bullet to the creatures for head and it slumped instantly to the ground. "Ianto let me see your arm lucky for you looks worse than it is, keep pressure on it come on back to the hub i need to take care of that" said Jack.

Back at the hub Jack sat Ianto in his office ran off and came back with a bunch of medical supplies, "sorry Yan i will have to stitch this my self need to numb it 1st ready for a small prick an not a word i know what your thinking" he laughed. "You have no idea" smirked Ianto then winced when Jack gave him the injection. "It will take a sec to kick in then il stitch it but im gunna clean it while we wait" said Jack, "this might sting" "nothing i cant handle" came Iantos reply, "aw ch maybe i was wrong" he said once cleaned and stitched Jack then bandaged his arm and went to put the med equipment away. On his return into the office he was carrying to glasses and his favorite brandy, poring the 2 of them a glass he then settled himself into his desk chair. "I thought id lost you tonight" Jack said "i thought this cant happen not again not you i love you Ianto, i know ive told you this but i havent since you well know but i should of i wanted to i just anyway" jack sighed "im going to keep saying it over and over". "Jack i love you to i was scared as well i saw Tosh and Owens face and it scared the hell out of me all i wanted was to see your face again and there you were my hero, my man my everything" said Ianto. They clinked glasses had a toast to there lost colleagues then downed the brandy, "refill" Jack said and topped up the glasses "steady on Yan thats your second" Jack stared as the empty glass was laced back on the table.

Jack glanced across at Ianto who despite looking very red in the face was starting to shiver, he got up from his chair walked round to Ianto and pressed the back of his hand to Iantos for head. "Your burning up come on down to my room TLC for you tonight need to get your temperature down. "Listen to Mr medicine man" Jack gave him the do as your told look, "alright im moving im moving" came the answer. A short while later Jack had Ianto took ed up in bed went to the bath room came back with a bowl of cold water and a cloth and placed it on Iantos for head. "Better?" he asked as he began to mop his brow", "yeah thank you" came the reply from Ianto then jack gave Ianto another check over once satisfied he was Ok climbed in to bed with him. "So dock how am i" quizzed Ianto, apart form a bit of a temperature and a sarky comments id say fine just need to cool you down a bit so nothing fancy tonight im afraid". They both started to laugh out loud "Jack just hold me please and stay with me while i sleep" asked Ianto, "was going to anyway whether you wanted me to or not" came Jacks reply. "Hows the arm feeling need to change that bandage in morning,"fine thank you" came Iantos reply through a series of yawns "shush sleep now you need rest come on" Jack said tenderly while brushing his cheek with his thumb and within mute Ianto was sound asleep.

All of a sudden Ianto shot up in bed panting hard sweat dripping down his head he turned to were Jack was wanting to talk about this horrid dream, but no one there he herd movement from his office got up and went to find his lover. Thinking 1st they both could do with a coffee so went to make some for the 2 of them. Jack was sat in his office buried in a pile of paper work trying to keep him self busy when Ianto passed him on his way to the coffee machine. " Why are you up and where do you think your going" said Jack, couldn't sleep saw you were up so thought we could both do with a coffee if thats Ok with you boss". "Fine and less of the lip" Jack replied with a rasied eye brow a look that always made Ianto putty in his hands the 2 of the chuckled and Ianto went to make the drinks.

5 minutes later hes sat oppersite Jack mug in hand, "let me feel that head want to check you over since your up". "Guess if i said im fine it wouldn't make a difference" "nope id do it anyway", "fine" with that Jack made his way round to ianto and felt his for head it was cool against Iantos skin and he liked the way it felt. "Still warm Ian take 2 paracetamol that will help and i want to do a full check over in 4 hours and how is the arm". "Not to bad no blood seeping through must be your fancy handy work with a needle" ,"see im not just a cute face so come on why you up then and the truth please". "The truth had a bad nightmare about Tosh and Owen and i was made to watch what you know please don't make say it", tears started to drop down Iantos face and he was shaking badly. Jack put down his cup and ran round to his lover put his big strong arms around him, "shush its Ok im here i should of been there when you woke up im sorry im sorry your Ok your Ok ive got you now and im never gunna let you go Ianto Jones never". "Thank you Jack im Ok really and how bout you why you up the truth", Ianto said his sobs now a mare whisper. Jack stood up hands on his hips let out a big sigh, then he perched him self on his desk reached round for his coffee and then looked at Ianto. "You really want to know then here goes". Was Caption Jack Harkness about to open up all Ianto could do was hope it was, because he knew how liberated and much better he now felt for talking his feelings over with Jack. "I'm not sure how to start this so here goes, all i see when i close my eyes is the burning body of Owen calling out for help looking at me pleading with me to rescue him." Tears well up in Jacks eyes and he trembles slightly Ianto takes his coffee from him and places his hands in jacks. "Is Ok Jack im here carry on" Ianto urges him. With a deep breath Jack continues " theres nothing i can do he is on his own and i cant save him i cant, then i see Tosh being shot laying in a pool of blood her blood and despite all i try i cant". Jack is now crying heavily in to Iantos shoulder, he does not notice Ianto doing the same on to his. Through the sobs Jack again continues "cant save her there is nothing i can do, she looks at me and then dies in my ams Ianto in my arms why". Both men look up at each other "WHY? is the word and question i keep saying and asking myself, WHY? did it happen, WHY? was i not there for them, WHY? did i not stop this sooner, WHY? didn't i know better WHY Ianto WHY". Ianto looked at Jack who tried to turn away "look at me Jack", and pulled his face round to look at him. Jacks face cupped in Iantos hands he said "there is no way you could of prevented this or stopped this you did all you could there was no more that could of been done, no more Jack i mean it you had to make very difficult choices that night me and Gwen hell even Rhys admire you for that. What you did you are the mot courageous man Ive ever met and im honored c arid to call you my boyfriend i love you Jack.

"Thank you Ianto for everything for getting me to talk for being there for me for, being my boyfriend my friend my sole mate i love you to car rid your right i should of talked sooner to you all about how i felt, im glad i did from now on a pact of talking over how we feel bout everything all of us". "Agreed" Jack now come back to bed i feel loads better and want you with me back in bed, to hold all night long" "don't have to ask me twice Yan". 5 Minutes later the 2 lovers were in twined in each other making slow and passion filled love to one another. Once the 2 had each others love they layed back in bed next to each other, "c arid love you" ianto said "love you Yan" came Jacks reply "night night" the 2 said to each other. Then they both drifted of in to a pleasant sleep holding each other knowing what ever lay ahead they would face it together.

Hi this is the updated version so would love your reviews and hints of ways i can improve on this im so new to writing.

(please be nice)


End file.
